pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Marina101
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Poke Espectaculos Wiki. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 12:07 18 sep 2009 Amiga Es un gusto que te unas, suerte en el instituto!!!! --HarukaAngel 18:11 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya k ando por acá T quería decir que me fui del chat xq la computadora empieza a enletecerse cuando lo uso y no puedo dejar un mensaje así k lo dejé. Muy buena tu historia, cumpleaños de Friday. Happy birthday to you...XD. Besitos. --HarukaAngel 22:49 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Un Pichu Te lo puse en WikiDex pero tal vez no lo entendiste, estaba en inglés: I want to be a Pichu. I es yo, want es querer, to be es el verbo ser o estar y a es un o una. Como cuando dicen It's a pen, es una lapicera. --HarukaAngel 22:54 18 sep 2009 (UTC) I want call me Carolyn pero que me dijeran Carol. Y I want call me es Quiero llamarme, creo XD. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|''♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) hola marina como estas bueno solo te dire q aqui pondre mi novela--Espeon9 22:25 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Marinaaaaa Terminé a Katy (Katherine), aquí está: 300px Qué tal?? --HarukaAngel 23:11 21 sep 2009 (UTC) EY... Esta wiki mola.-- --I´m shiny 14:54 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Nueva wiki Hola Marina, Me alegro de que por fin haya un espacio a propósito para los fanfics de WikiDex. Estaría muy bien que otros usuarios tomaran ejemplo. Esperamos vernos (regento una wiki de fanfics, pero en general) y que no hayan ningún tipo de problemas. Un saludo cordial desde Fanfics, Koenma [[Usuario_Discusión:Koenma|...]]. '''PD:'En la portada he visto una errata. Vandalismo va con v, no con b (xd). Gracias^^ Tus personjes también son muy bonit@s, gracias amiga. Te quiero, besitos. --HarukaAngel 23:01 22 sep 2009 (UTC) holaa marina bueno cuentame en un mensaje quien dijo algo sobre mi jaja bueno besos bye--Espeon9 19:48 24 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola Tanto tiempo sin un mensaje, bueno quería saber si vas a poner Flora y compañía acá también,las caras de Cherrim (las dos) ya están, también la de Pikachu hembra y otros personajes, yo las estuve subiendo. Lo único k tendrías k subir las de los Umbreon de colores. Besos: --HarukaAngel 15:46 25 sep 2009 (UTC) wheeeee gracias por rellenar los espacios de las curiosidades n3n --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 13:39 26 sep 2009 (UTC) jajaja por que no vamos al chat de wikidex a crear mas capitulos? xD tambien hize una plantilla para ti (y para mi xD) si quieres usarla solo pon --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 13:53 26 sep 2009 (UTC) bien n_n esta linda, a pesar de que sea cortita apenas xD ya te metiste al chat? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 13:57 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Buenaso Tengo una duda, aunque digo buenaso casi siempre no sé si se escribe con z con s y ayer estaba probando el acento español y me salió xP --HarukaAngel 14:04 26 sep 2009 (UTC) No sabía que... en España también lo decían, creí que sólo lo decíamos los uruguayos y argentinos n_n ahora ya lo sé jeje, bueno chau. --HarukaAngel 14:27 26 sep 2009 (UTC) PD: Tenés de donde elegir para tus historias: Archivo:?.pngArchivo:?1.gifArchivo:?2.gif Las subí ayer x3 Estuve leyendo... pokémon mix región 1 y está muy bueno, excepto por Berlitz. Es tan asquerosa, como va a ir a robar algo sólo porque lo quiera xP?? Está muy buena la historia, creo que ya lo había dicho xD. Otra cosa: cómo hacés para hacer tantas historias juntas?? No te da trabajo?? --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 20:14 26 sep 2009 (UTC) oye aun estas en el chat de wikidex? --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 20:19 26 sep 2009 (UTC) y.. por que no hacemos la trama en el chat de aqui? quiero ver que pasa con barry n3n --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 20:26 26 sep 2009 (UTC) jijijiji si jiji x3 ya estoy en el chat --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 20:40 26 sep 2009 (UTC) chat exclusivo para pkmn diversion pura http://xat.com/PokeEspectaculos ahi vamos a crearlo, ya que: *es mas complejo *se actualiza solo cuando mandan un mensaje, asi se evita la confusion *tiene historial asi que guarda todo lo que escribamos *va a ser personal jijiji xD y copiaste la ultima escena que tuvimos? no alcanze a ver el final T-T pero si no la podemos hacer denuevo con mas detalles xD --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 00:52 27 sep 2009 (UTC) las saco de la bulbapedia y por cierto, no te importa que haya continuado la historia un poquitititin??????? *3* Friday: todos los chicos estan desnudos Friday/Día: May esta dentro del inodoro Julio:Gengar hazme inviisbles si es que puedes xD Friday: Julio, te veo algo. Y a ti Barry, y a ti Lucas Kristal: que hacemos para salvar a May!!! se puede haogar!!! Lucas: por ultima vez, no se pudo haber metido ahi!!! Kristal: lanzemosle otra cosa! todos se alejan Kristal: dawn tu crees?? Dawn: puede que may sea mi enemiga, sea fea, con pelo de blaziken Kristal: oye yo invente eso! Dawn: en fin, es rara, loca, con pokemons feos Kristal: algo mas que no sean insultos? Dawn: en fin, es creida, pero no quiero que muera asi Kristal: y que hacemos??? Dawn: ay no se! todos aqui estan desnudos! Kristal: jijijiji Dawn: yo sugiero, que desarmemos el inodoro Kristal: wow, alfin se te ocurre algo inteligente Dawn: dejame traer herramientas, y traerles ropa Kristal: que les paso a las otras? Dawn: olian feo y las arroje por la ventana en fin, me voy dawn trata de abrir la puerta, pero esta cerrada Dawn: esta cerrada!!!! Kristal: chicas!!! marina!!! ayuda! estamos encerradas!!! Dawn: alguien!?!?!? Kristal: salgamos por la ventana Dawn: no cabemos Lucas: ay no nos digan que nos vamos a quedar asi para siempre Barry: deje mis pokebolas afuera! Lucas y Julio: igual Dawn: tratemos de abrir la puerta con la cabeza de barry Barry: hey! Friday: ay creo que soy la unica inteligente de aqui la puerta es de hierro, utilizemos la cabeza de lucas Lucas: oye! May: a..gluppyuudaaaglup May: me ahooogggg. Friday: atemos toda nuestra ropa, es mas que la de ellos! Kristal: ay no, mejor rompamos la taza, no me pienzo quitar nada ... Dawn: si la rompemos podemos matar a May? (en su mente) sii!!!!!! x Sep ... Julio: chiicas x Sep ... hay tres chicos aqui que quieren vestirse, hagan algo! x Sep ... Kristal: ten mi bufanda y mi gorra Barr...digo Lucas x Sep ... Lucas: awww eres tan linda! (la besa) x Sep ... Barry: hmm creidos x Sep ... Lucas le susurra a Barry: jaja no se como pudiste dejar a esta preciosura x Sep ... Barry lo patea x Sep ... Friday: ay ya no mas violencia! x Sep ... Barry: ¡aaah! me voy a volver loco si no salimos!!! x Sep ... Lucas: jaja por lo menos yo tengo ropa x Sep ... Barry: eso sera por poco (se la quita) x Sep ... Barry: huele tan bien... como a Kris...digo Friday x Sep ... Kristal: por suerte, se karate, partire esa puerta! x Sep ... Friday: umm..Kris.. esa puerta es de... x Sep ... Kristal: iaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! (se golpea super duro) ouch!!!! ay...creo que me rompi algo..me dueleeeeee --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 11:27 27 sep 2009 (UTC) estasestasestas conectadaaaaa?????? me levante tempraño (serian las 13:00 alla, y aqui las 6:00) para ver si estabas pero nop =( quiero seguir la historia haora que mi mama me trajo su laptop; ¡no mas interrupciones de mi hermana! =D --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 16:26 27 sep 2009 (UTC) wiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yay! alfin! te vengo esperando desde las 6:00 x3 y no la hize yo xD como crees xDDD la hize en un juego de vestir a un entrenador xDDD si kieres te paso el link, y plisssssssssssssssssssssss sigamos con la historia!!!!!!!! estoy super emooocionada!!!! =DDD --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 18:54 27 sep 2009 (UTC) y por cierto vamos a continuar desde la parte que te mande en tu discusion? x3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 18:56 27 sep 2009 (UTC) ... lo de los screenshots no lo entendi xD y no en el xat, desburi que no tiene historial =( vamos en este, y continuamos en la parte de mi pie??? >3< --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 18:59 27 sep 2009 (UTC) >x< Es en deviant art: http://hapuriainen.deviantart.com/art/Pokemon-trainer-dress-up-125433419 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 19:08 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Amiga Te estado buscando en todas la wikias, y no t habia encontrado, oye le pedi a Ciencia al Poder la copia del club y lo tengo la voy a pasra a esta pagina, de hay t aiso, ehhh, bye, cuidate besos tu amiga --Nikko 19:28 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola ven al chat para que me cuentes de pokemon diversion pura kristal y yo hicimon un cap ayer BYE!!! Jarf1998 18:56 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Mirá lo que... encontré: http://www.dragoart.com/tuts/2627/1/1/how-to-draw-dawn-from-pokemon-diamond-and-pearl.htm Es un tutorial para que dibujar a Dawn¬_¬ Sé que no te agrada pero en base a ella podés hacer otros personajes, como a vos te gusta dibujar pensé que te podría interesar. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 20:44 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Si Y pensar que el maldito de Y.2.J lo borro, se que no debo deir esto pero... Que se vaja al cuerno! --santi 21:15 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Amiga Ya termine el club ahora echale un vistazo, esta en mi pagina de usuario --Nikko 19:00 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Amiguis puedes editar sta imagen porfa Archivo:Sasha.png, es k lo necisto porfa, mira pintalo como se te de la gana vale porfa, te quiere tu mejjjjjjjjjjjjjjooooooooooorrrrrrrrrr amiga --Nikko 20:38 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Aaayyy Mili/Glace te quedó re linda x3 Cómo hacés para que te salga taaaan bien. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 15:00 1 oct 2009 (UTC) =P A mi no me sale muy bien en el paint, y donde se lee el manga pokémon en internet?? Ayer estuve buscando (como x 2 segundos xD) y encontré pero de los primeros. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 15:17 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Yo... las ví ahí también pero creo que son como tres nomás. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 15:54 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Amigaza querida del alma, divina, hermosa y más No pienses que te quiero comprar con eso xP. Lo sos y más ^^ Yo tengo que hacerle el traje de concursos a Katy y me va a ser difícil hacerlo porque Alma no ha usado vestido entonces como vos dibujás recontra bien en el paint, te quería pedir si podías hacerlo. No te sientas obligada, xq Niccole ya te lo pidió y no quiero enloquecerte con tantas cosas. Además está el instituto que es difícil. Si no podés deja que yo lo arreglo creo que ya tengo una manera. Por cierto, viste el tutorial que te dejé para dibujar a Dawn?? Me olvidó de probarlo xD. Bueno te dejo xq ya es tarde, bueno no tan tarde pero mi mamá ya se va a acostar y me dice que me acueste también. Besitos y acordate: no es obligación^^ --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 02:04 2 oct 2009 (UTC) PD: Te gusta mi nueva firma o es demasiado "la kapa"?? xD. Igual.. si no podes no te compliques y yo también moriría x3 cuando veo algo pearl me pongo a leer las bobadas que ponen de argumentos xP Pero no me gusta. Bueno, besos. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:19 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Oferta de Huevos! En octubre (el mes del miedo) se haran ofertas de huevos fantasmales! ya se dio a cria un Duskull y un Shuppet (tambien un Meditite con patada salta alta, pero esa es otra oferta). Tambien cree mi personaje con ese juego de vestir entrenadores: thumb|Se llama Braulio y es el actual campión de una región que planeo: Xadrio. Mari Como haces los vestidos de los personajes???????contestame porfa lo mas rapido k puedas, tu amiga --Nikko 19:55 4 oct 2009 (UTC)